


Everything All The More

by helens78



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean needs someone to help him understand that it's fine to be a slut as long as someone's around with a firm, steady hand to keep him in line.  Aidan's helping him right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything All The More

The thing about Sean is he'll scream if Aidan lets him.

And it's better all around if Aidan doesn't let him. They might get attention, which at best would mean rumors and at worst would mean someone, God help them both, would think Sean needed help.

Sean doesn't need help. Well, he does need help; he needs someone to help him understand what a slut he is, to help him understand that it's fine to be a slut as long as someone's around with a firm, steady hand to keep him in line. Aidan's helping him right now.

He doubles up a three-foot length of rope and licks his lips. "Open up," he says. " _Ahhh_ \--"

Sean opens his mouth obediently, and Aidan places the rope between his teeth. "Bite down," Aidan says. Sean does it. "And don't let go."

He's got more rope, of course. Three more lengths of it, because tonight he had a plan.

He wraps the first rope around Sean's arms, starting just above the elbow and moving quickly downward. Left arm first, back and forth, back and forth, leaving a whole trail of loops down Sean's arm, all the way to the wrist.

Second rope for the other arm, same procedure: back and forth, back and forth, making a set of loops that match the ones on Sean's left arm.

When both arms are finished, Aidan slips a third rope through those loops, crossing from one side to the other, lacing Sean's arms together like he's lacing up a corset. Sean grunts, but he'd drop the length of rope Aidan put in his mouth if he made any louder sounds than that, so he doesn't. He's a good boy; he doesn't make much sound even when Aidan tightens the laces, drawing Sean's arms behind his back until his chest and shoulders are tensioned tight.

Aidan ties the ropes off and pushes Sean down on his stomach, bent over the side of the bed. He doesn't take his clothes off--his jeans are down just enough, the denim scraping at Sean's bare skin. It's just another sign that he's using Sean, that Sean's just a filthy little fuck to him. Or at least, that's always how Sean's interpreted it. Aidan's not too proud to admit he's mostly just impatient.

"If you let that rope go, it's all over," he warns Sean. "I'll leave. I'll pull the knot and I'll leave, and you can beat off if you want, but you won't be getting my cock for a week if you do. Understand?"

Sean nods. Aidan's tempted to be nice--wrap that rope around Sean's head a couple times, give him something to bite down on instead of something he has to be careful to hold on to--but the plain fact is, he's not that nice a guy.

He's just barely nice enough for a condom; he's not nice enough for lube, too. Sean gets a little spit, a rough, twisting press with two of Aidan's fingers, and then Aidan's pushing into him, breaking Sean open and holding Sean down as he struggles back against him. Sean can't help but struggle; it's in his nature. But oh, when he gives in, he does it so completely. It's that moment that brings Aidan back to him, again and again. That little instant when Sean knows who he belongs to.

"Whore," Aidan whispers, reaching up and taking hold of the ropes binding Sean's arms together. "You need this. You want it this way, you want to be fucked and used and left hurting for days--"

Sean moans softly, but the rope stays in place; the noises stay under control. Aidan grins and drives in harder.

"You want to beg right now, don't you? You want to open that hungry little mouth of yours and beg me to fuck it, too, with my fingers, so you can taste me while I'm in you."

Sean whimpers, but he still doesn't let the rope go. Aidan kicks Sean's legs apart a little wider, pushing in deeper, as deep as he can. "Slut," Aidan pants, and Sean nods, cheek rubbing against the bedcovers. "Oh, you know it? You know you're a slut? Nod again if the answer's yes."

Sean nods again, not that there was really any doubt.

But he's got Sean where he wants him now--bound, gagged by choice, open and hot and hurting, just for him. Aidan closes his eyes and goes from mostly-selfish to entirely-selfish, hands on Sean's hips, forcing his way in as deep as he damn well wants to, as fast as pleases him, and he doesn't pay attention to the way Sean's twisting and squirming and making soft, keening noises around the rope between his teeth.

Sean's _his_ , and he doesn't have to give a damn.

He finishes with Sean's body clenched around him, Sean's hands clenched into fists. When he's done, he's done; he pulls out, and he strips off the condom, and he pulls the knot on Sean's ropes before turning on his heel and looking around for the wastebasket. It's in the corner; he takes a couple steps towards it and pitches the condom in, and luckily for everyone, he hits the target on the first shot.

He buttons up--a little sticky, still, but nothing he can't deal with.

Sean's managed to get his arms apart, but he's still got that impromptu gag in his mouth.

"Oh, you're being good tonight, aren't you?" Aidan murmurs, coming back over to the bed. He rolls Sean over on his back; the ropes stay on Sean's arms, but they're not tight enough to bother him. In fact, now that they're unlaced and he can untie the loose knots at his wrists, they're starting to come free. Pity. But then, Aidan can always tie him up again.

"Nod when you think you can come."

Sean doesn't exaggerate; he saves the nod for after Aidan's been working his cock for a while, just his hand and a little spit and precome to ease the way. It's been a few minutes of a rough and steady rhythm, but when Sean nods, Aidan knows he hasn't merely reached the point where he _can_ come, he's reached the point where he can come from being told.

"You can let the rope go now," Aidan says. He reaches down with one hand, his free hand, and takes the rope in his fingers. Sean opens his mouth, letting the rope fall into Aidan's grasp, and he works his jaw for a few seconds, rubbing at it.

Aidan's still got a hand on Sean's cock, so he's got something to rub, too.

"Not half bad," Aidan says. He gives Sean's cock a squeeze, and Sean covers his mouth with his hand and cries out against his own palm, twisting his head to the side to half-cover his face. Aidan sighs. "And you'd been so good at being quiet."

"Please," Sean whispers, reaching down and getting a hand on Aidan's wrist. "I can't--"

"Oh, certainly you can. You can if I make you," Aidan murmured. "Why should I stop?"

"Because I can, yeah, but-- _fuck_ \--I'll scream if I do," Sean whispers.

"Mmm. Well, that's true." Aidan grins down at him, and he reaches forward, covering Sean's mouth with his hand. "Scream away."

He gets one more good stroke in, and then Sean's coming, coming with a yell that's only barely muffled by Aidan's palm. He arches up, hips straining as he thrusts against Aidan's hand, and when he can't come anymore and can't scream anymore, he exhales and collapses, eyes closing, body jerking with the last few strokes Aidan gives him.

And now Aidan's messy, hand streaked with Sean's come, a spot or two on his jeans, but he really doesn't mind at all. He takes his hand off Sean's mouth and bends down, kissing Sean's mouth while Sean's too exhausted to even turn his head away.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Aidan murmurs against Sean's lips, and then he's up and moving, wiping his hand off on the blanket before he goes. Sean's a wreck, but he's a beautiful one, and leaving him like this will just mean that tomorrow he'll want everything all the more.


End file.
